council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hindsight
Hindsight are an adventuring party and served as the protagonists of the initial campaign. History Meeting on the Road Several members of the party that would go on to become Hindsight first met at a roadhouse on the road between Kymal and Westruun. * Argos had joined a caravan belonging to Baern that was travelling from Kymal to Westruun with an aim to visit the Cobalt Reserve library in the city. * Bishop was travelling alone to Westruun to meet with Rosalind Songsteel following the arrest of her parents and seizure of the Songsteel manor in Kymal. * Pseuda was travelling towards Westruun in order to serve as an entertainer at the upcoming Civilization's Dawn festival in the city. * Williner was hoping to return to Kymal, however he was also in need of money having just been dismissed from college in Westruun, therefore he was happy to take on any task asked of him. * Harvan Dain was seeking anyone who could give him information on the deed for a piece of land that he had come into possession of, hoping that someone in Westruun could help him. * Ember was headed back towards Kymal and her safehouse. The group then all signed on with Baern and his caravan to Westruun after learning he was paying for escorts following an attack from the Ravagers on the road. Together they fought off a force of Ravagers that ambushed them on the road and continued onto Westruun. Following the ambush, Ember and Bishop made note of the fact that Baern appeared to be especially protective of one package, which they found particularly strange. Civilization's Dawn and The Reaper Upon arrival to Westruun the party found lodgings in the Golden Hearth tavern and followed Baern to the temple of Erathis in the city's temple district where he took the package he'd been so protective of on their journey. That day, Pseuda and Williner went shopping, where Williner purchased a diamond to channel a revifify ''spell through and Pseuda bought a ''Periapt of Wound Closure. Harvan meanwhile, uncovered that his deed was to a manor in the Dwendallian Empire on the distant continent of Wildemount. Argos gained access to the Cobalt Reserve's knowledge of the Shadowfell, most notably an account of the land of Barovia. Ember and Bishop meanwhile, travelled to the observatory on the city outskirts where Bishop had a vision of Erathis summoning him to the temple of the Lawbearer. There, Bishop had his first personal encounter with the Lawbearer. That night, the party met Rosalind Songsteel and her friend Ireena Kolyana. Bishop uncovered that Ireena had fled some great evil and Rosalind had taken her in and befriended her. Concerned for Rosalind's safety, Bishop advised her to be cautious before promising that the group would attend her performance at the festival the next day. The next day, the group enjoyed the festivities before heading for the bards college and Rosalind's performance. Once there however, they discovered that both Rosalind and Ireena were missing, never having returned the night before. As they searched, Westruun was shaken by an explosion that destroyed the observatory. In response, Harvan, Williner and Pseuda quickly ran towards the explosion and attempted to provide whatever aid they could, saving as many people as they could. Pseuda interrogated one of the supposed firestarters and was given a psychic vision that showed a masked figure setting an ornate sunblade to explode before teleporting away from the tower. As the rest of the party headed towards the tower, Bishop recieved a message from Erathis saying he was needed at the temple. Unable to deny the God, Bishop turned and ran to the temple district accompanied by Ember and Argos. There, the three encountered the same masked figure from Pseuda's vision who introduced himself as "The Reaper" before tasking several undead warlocks to slaughter the gathered worshipers. As the three adventurers defeated the warlocks they chased the Reaper and found him as he cut Baern's throat and took a magical ring from the dwarf. As Ember and Argos fought the Reaper, Bishop attempted to heal Baern. However, the Reaper fled and an explosion badly wounded Bishop and killed Baern before the party could discover what the dwarf knew. As the party all came together to fight the Reaper he wounded Harvan and cast out a Wall of Force that stopped pursuit before he fled the city on a carriage that also contained a captured Rosalind and Ireena. Following the carnage, Williner stayed back in Westruun to help Bishop and the other wounded. Ember also left the group at this time, being resummoned to the Fire Ashari in Pyrah. Argos, Harvan and Pseuda resolved to pursue the Reaper and tracked him out of Westruun. On their way out, Pseuda caught sight of a small blue Pseudodragon that was observing the party. The trio tracked the Reaper along with a Vistani convoy to a farm outside of Westruun. On the outskirts of the farm, they discovered that much of the plant life there had died and they encountered Ariawyn. Seeing that they had a common cause, Ariawyn decided to join the group as they fought off Ankhegs. They then crept onto the farm where they were joined by Williner and a recovered Bishop. The group fought a Gibbering Mouther and were asked by the Gladberry family to stay the night in the farmhouse. There, Pseuda was lured into a trap and almost killed by an Oblex that was posing as the family. After they defeated the creature the group found Rosalind, who had lost much of her memory to the Oblex. The group searched the abandoned Vistani caravans and discovered that they had been slain by the Reaper. A group of clockwork hounds created by the Reaper then attacked them. After this, and prompted by a letter from Roland Songsteel, the party decided to take Rosalind to her brother to recover, with a short detour to Kymal to head to an auction there. The Kymal Auction The party then travelled to Kymal over the course of the next two weeks. Once they arrived in the city, the party headed to Lydia Starguard's estate, putting Rosalind in her care while they prepared for the auction. The Orphan Makers of Emon The Nuckelavee The Council of Echoes Scale of Bahamut Oblivion's Prison The Siege of Oblivion Name Members Main Party Members * Argos * Ariawyn Vennan * Lindal Greenbottle * Felix Bishop * Pseuda * Williner Farnell Former Party Members * Ember * Harvan Dain (Deceased) Pets * Vulcan * Sable * Snake * Williner's Badger * Ariawyn's Blood Hawk